My Boyfriend's Cousin
by FaberryIsForever
Summary: Callie has a boyfriend who loves her, but she doesn't feel the same way about him. She doesn't even know what love is...until her 17th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something new, so let me know if you like. ;)**

* * *

><p>"So my mom told you to take me out for a couple of hours, so she can set up a surprise party for me?" I asked my backstabbing best friend, in horror.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I had no other choice...your mom scares me." She says, in a serious tone.

"Cristina! You know I hate surprise parties! I hate surprise anything!" I start walking away from her and away from the door that separated everyone I knew from us, and who would jump out screaming if I opened it.

I meet Cristina Yang when we were in the 6th grade. We were in the same class, obviously, but it wasn't like we became friends right off the bat. Hell no. It was a lot more….complicated.

I was the kid that sat in the middle of the classroom where I can be surrounded by people who, at the time, I thought were the best people to be surrounded by. The middle of the classroom was perfect for the students who wanted to gossip, but also pay attention at the same time. The students who were only interested in gossip and sleep sat way in the back.

Cristina wasn't either though. She was the student who sat right upfront, always present and never late. She raised her hand before anyone after a question was asked, from the teacher OR a student. She never spoke when the teacher spoke and jotted down all the information from a lecture on a black covered notebook that had a heart on the front. She always looked so tough so it was weird to me that she had such a girly notebook. Either way, she didn't have anyone to talk to. She only spoke to one person in the beginning of the school year. I think his name was Preston, or something like that.

When the teacher was done speaking and gave out the assignment, they were always the first done. They would always talk while doing their assignment, but it wasn't like me and my friends talked. Their discussions always looked so thoughtful and intense. I found it kinda funny how they always took their work so seriously, but I always thought they were cute together. They always sat together at lunch and that's when each of them would show a little bit more of who they were. They always smiled and laughed in lunch, but when it came down to the classroom, it was all business.

Half way through the year, he transferred. Rumors said that he fought with another student from a different class and his parents transferred him just to ovoid the problems, but no one really knows. Maybe Cristina did, but it's not like she would have said anything.

It sucked that the kids hated her because she was smart. She had the best grades in the school. They always called her names like nerd and suck-up, stuff that only proved how jealous they were of her intelligence and ambition . Sometimes I would see some assholes throw paper balls at her back when the teacher wasn't looking, but she was tough. She never let it show that they were bothering her. She would yawn or stretch just to show them that she didn't give a fuck what they did to her, and then she would get right back to work, like I said, she was tough. I really admired how strong she was and was always disgusted by the way they were treated her. At that time I didn't have the guts to say anything about it though. I always wanted to stand up and tell them to stop being pricks, but I cared too much about what the others thought of me.

That disgusted me too.

One day the teacher gave us a project we had to do with a partner, and this time she decided that she would be the one to pick our partner for us. I'm pretty sure you know where this story is going.

Cristina became my partner.

_"Look, you don't have to sit next to me, I will do all of this and you can go back to your little **buddies**." She said as she continued to write things down on a piece of paper._

_"Um, we're partners…"_

_"Well, no duh. I can see that you're not the brightest crayon in the box." She snickered and continued writing._

_I stare at her a little dumbfounded. I seriously didn't expect that from her. I quickly let out a huff and smirk at her. "Well, aren't we just a ray of frigging sunshine?"_

_She finally looks up from her paper with a grin. "So, I guess you do have balls after all." She shakes her head and looks back down at her paper again._

_"What?"_

_Her head comes back up. "Well, you always seem to follow Hahn and her bitches around like a lost puppy; I just assumed that maybe your parents were siblings."_

_I busted out laughing and soon she did too. I should be upset that she called me a follower, but she was probably only messing with me. She seems cool and I like her. She's definitely one of the funniest people I've ever met. While we were laughing I heard the teacher say something about quickly stepping out and to behave, then I saw her leave the classroom._

_I finally stopped laughing and extend my arm towards her. "Callie Torres." I say introducing myself._

_She stares at my hand for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow before she decides to take it. "Cristina Yang."_

_"So, we should get started." I smiled at her._

_She returned the smile and was about to say something when she was interrupted._

_"Damn Torres I feel sorry for you, getting stuck with miss no-it-all must be annoying, huh?" Erica Hahn approached us with a grin, her hands crossed over her chest._

_Conflicted, I stared at her not knowing what to say. Quickly after that came Mindy and Stacy to stand right behind Erica, a grin matching Erica's plastered on each of their faces._

_My three friends stared at me suspiciously waiting for a response. I shifted in my seat and quickly glanced at Cristina who had her head down writing again. I guess she was just ignoring them like she normally did._

_"I asked you a question, **Calliope**." I heard the entire class laugh at the use of my full name and noticed all eyes were on us now._

_I bawled my fists and stood up angrily. "Don't call me that!" Everyone knows not to call me that._

_"Relax Cal, I'm just messing with you." She winks at me. "But everyone is waiting for your answer now." She gestures to the class behind me who were all still starring in amusement._

_"Wait, don't tell me you're actually friends with this freak." She says, pointing her finger at Cristina with a look a disgusted across her face, earning more laughs from our classmates._

_"Because that would label you as the second biggest loser in the school and I can NOT be hanging around with any losers."_

_"I...um." I look down at Cristina and even she is staring at me now._

_"Well, tell me, Cal. Are you a loser?" Erica says, challenging me._

_I took a deep breath and looked around the room one more time. Cristina was right. I'm nothing but a chicken-shit follower._

_"…She-She's…annoying as hell." The whole class erupted into laughter and I had never felt more ashamed of myself than I did in that moment._

_I caught a quick look at Cristina and it only made me feel worse. Hurt was covered across her face and she got up to leave with out saying a word._

_When the bell finally rang and I quickly gathered my things so I could find her. I wanted to apologize, I needed to apologize! I looked by the lockers just incase and then went to see if she would still be outside, but I never found her._

_The next day I was assigned to a new partner. The teacher told me that Cristina wanted to work by herself and would refuse to work with anyone._

_Two days later there was a crowed formed outside of school when I came out. I went to see what was happening and Mindy had Cristina held by one air while Stacy held on to the other, holding Cristina in place. The crowd was laughing while Erica read pages from Cristina's heart notebook in an obnoxious manner then ripped out the pages._

_Till this day I still don't know where it came from, but I walked up to Erica and ripped the notebook right from her hands._

_"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped in anger._

_I didn't give Erica any attention and quickly faced her minions. "Let her go."_

_They looked to me and then to Erica not knowing what to do. The crowed had turned silent. No one ever defied Erica Hahn._

_"Do you have a problem, Torres?" She walked up to me and got right in my face._

_"Yeah, I do actually. You're a bitch." There was a load '**ooooh**' that came from the crowd. I'm not going to lie, I was scared shitless, but there was no way in hell that I was going to let it show._

_Erica looked shocked, but quickly recomposed her self. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me. What has she ever done to you, Erica? Huh?" I can see the fire burning in her eyes, but I just swallow the lump in my throat and don't back down. "She's never done shit to you! You're just a petty bitch that has to tear someone else down to make yourself feel better!" The crowd erupted again with more instigating noises._

_By now Erica's face had turned completely red and I was surprised that she hadn't physically hurt me yet._

_"Well, Calliope at least-" I didn't let her finish her sentence on the count of my fist colliding with her nose._

_"I told you not to call me that!"_

_The crowd gasped as Erica fell to the ground and I cradled my right hand, holding in the pain. I turn my head toward Cristina and they had finally let her go. Mindy and Stacy running to check on Erica who had a hand covering her bloody nose._

_"You bitch! I'm fucking bleeding!" She screamed at me, still holding her nose as she began to rise from the floor with the help of tweedledum and tweedledee._

_"Get the fuck out of here before I fucking break it!" I look at the crowd and give them my best 'don't fuck with me look.' "All of you!"_

_Erica gave me one last death glare before she scurried away. Everyone else slowly followed and I was left alone with Cristina. I helped her pick up the pages Erica had already ripped out from her notebook before I got here._

_"Thanks." She mumbled._

_"I wanted to apologize to you." I say as I pass her another piece of paper off the ground. "...for what I said in class the other day."_

_"It's cool." She says not even looking at me and still searching for her papers._

_"No, it isn't. You didn't deserve that. I was a coward." She's still not paying much attention to me._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She looks up to stare at me. "Yeah…you were a coward." She finds another paper and quickly reaches for it._

_"Uh…yeah. So….can you please be my partner again?"_

_She lets out an annoyed sigh. "Look, you don't have to prove anything to me, alright."_

_"No, no. That's not what I'm trying to do I swear….I like you."_

_Cristina looks at me a little freaked out and I laugh. "Oh, come on. Not like that!"_

_She smirks. "Alright, you can be my partner again….but hands were I can see them at all times, Torres!"_

_I smile and extend my hand for her to take. "Deal."_

_We stand there in silence for a few seconds before a devilish grin appears on her face._

_"So, Calliope, huh? Your parents must have a really great sense of humor."_

Five years later and I still can't ask for a better friend, even if I do want to kill her right now! I was never the same after that day. She helped me become a better person, a person I'm proud to be today. She has changed a lot since that day too. She's scared of no one and doesn't take any shit. Well, she's scared of no one other then my mom. For some reason she has always been afraid her. Anyway, she's one of the bravest people I know and she's like another sister to me.

"Callie, where are you going?" She comes after me and steps in front of me so I would stop walking.

"I'm not going in there." I try to walk past her, but she doesn't let me.

"Come on Cal, it won't be that bad!"

"Is Mark in there?"

"...Yes."

"What!"

"It was his idea!"

"Oh my god." _This is going to be so embarrassing!_

"Yea, he is so sweet." Cristina says sarcastically then sticks her finger in her mouth, pretending to gag.

"Cristina, I can't go in there!"

"You'll be fine, Callie!" She puts her hand around my shoulder and starts walking me back, toward my house.

"You know how embarrassed I get in situations like that!" We reached the stairs and are now walking up to the porch.

"I know, you turn all red and you get all nervous. It's really cute, Cal." Then she squeezes one of my cheeks and I slap her hand away.

We're standing right in front of the door. Knowing all the people that will be behind that door just staring at me is making me so nervous. I hate being the center of attention. My palms are getting sweaty and my heart is pounding rapidly.

I would have tried to runaway right about now, but Cristina probably knew I would do that so she's holding me in place. "Just breathe. It will be over eventually." She grins and I know she's enjoying this.

"Cristina, lets just go to your house. They'll all get tired and leave."

"Just open the door, Callie."

"Please don't make me go through this, Cristina." I whined.

"Open the door, Callie."

"How about you go in and-"

"Open the damn door, Callie!"

I take a deep breath knowing there's know other way out. I reach for the door knob and I can hear all the whispers and all the people trying to shush one another. "I'm going to kill Mark." I close my eyes and I open the door, but there is only complete silence. A couple of seconds pass and nothing happens so I open my eyes and obviously, all the lights are off. I know once I turn the lights on everyone one will jump out.

So I wait a few more seconds to try and calm my nerves, but of course, Cristina being Cristina, she turns on the lights with out any warning and even though I knew what was suppose to happen, it still scared the shit out of me.

"SURPRISE!"

I jump in panic and they all start to laugh. _God I hate it when people laugh at me!_

My heart was racing and I felt my entire face go hot. I stood there frozen not really knowing what to do. I just wanted it all to be over.

I saw my mom approaching me with a huge smile on her face and she hugged me tightly. "Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor." (Happy birthday, my love.)

"Thanks mom." I mumble and she kisses my cheek before letting me go.

"Sorry that we scared you, mija" She says chuckling a bit.

"Mom, why did you do this you know I hate- " Before I could finish I was in a tight bear hug and I was being spun around the room. "Happy birthday, baby." He said into my ear.

Soon everyone had greeted me and I was so happy not being the only one stared at. I hate being put in situations like that and I'm glad it's over and everyone is mingling with each other.

"How could you do that to me? You knew I would get embarrassed!" I whisper angrily to my boyfriend.

He's holding me around my waist and gives me his puppy eyes. "I just wanted to surprise you on your 17th birthday."

I stare at him still trying to be mad, but I really didn't care anymore. "That was so embarrassing." I say, burying my face between my hands.

He laughs and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love it when you get all shy. It reminds me of when we first meet and I put on my charm." He says, smugly.

I hit him on the arm. "Oh, yeah right! You couldn't stop stuttering."

He chuckles. "You were so cute. I knew you were the one for me."

He's a nice guy, but something was wrong. Something was missing and I couldn't say that he is the one for me. I say that I love him, but I never mean it. I felt obligated to say it after he did. I wish I could fall in love with him because he is such a good boyfriend...but I can't.

"Hey, I just remembered that I want you to meet someone." He says, with a huge smile.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back."

He walks away getting lost in the crowd and I stay wondering who he wants to introduce me to that made him smile like that.

Soon I see Cristina approaching me with a grin. "Seee, that wasn't so bad."

"Cristina, that was horrible!"

She begins to crack up and speaks in between laughs. "You should have seen your face." She points at my face.

"It was priceless!"

"Shut up, Cristina!"

She still wouldn't stop laughing. "Why did you get scared? I told you about the surprise!" She was holding her sides from all the laughing. She was pissing me off now so I smack her across the head.

"Ouch!" She rubs her head then her gaze turns to someone in back of me.

I turn around and spot her across the room walking toward me with the most beautiful dimple filled smile I had ever seen. The moment I saw her everything around me stopped. I couldn't hear anything or see anyone else that wasn't her. My heart began to pound again and I felt the oddest thing in the pit of my stomach. Her gorgeous blue eyes meet mine and I felt a jolt go down my spin. She was so...beautiful.

Before I knew it we were face to face and she stared at me with her bright smile that made me go weak at the knees. I couldn't move. Everything around me was so peaceful and calm. I didn't want the moment to end.

"Callie!" Cristina had shoved me from the back and my moment was gone. "Mark is talking to you."

I hadn't noticed that Mark was right next to her so I look up at him and he is staring at me weirdly.

"Aren't you going to say hi? I said this is my cousin, Arizona."

TBC?

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I did it, I made them cousins. =p<strong>

**It's kinda weird, but if enough people like it I'll continue it. If not, I do have another story planned out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt the love and here is the next chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it because I was on the fence about the Mark and Arizona being related thing! I'm sorry I didn't have time to respond to your reviews so I'm going to do it here. Thank you! It's really appreciated. As requested, this chapter is just as long as the last. It's actually a tiny bit longer! Hope you like! ;)**

**P.S. I like your picture too TakeOffMyGauzepaws!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to say hi? I said this is my cousin, Arizona."<p>

A hand waved in front of me. "Callie?" I'm pretty sure it was Cristina.

"Huh?"

_Was I staring?_

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, staring at me funny.

I cleared my throat. "Yea...I'm still just a little overwhelmed...with the whole surprise party thing. What did you say?" I asked.

He shrugged it off and continued with the introduction. "This is my cousin, Arizona, from Chicago." He smiles and pushes her forward. "Arizona, this is my girlfriend, Callie."

She shook my hand and showed off her dimples in full force. I couldn't help but stare again. She's so...breathtaking.

Her eyes were the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I could stare into them forever. But the most adorable thing I've ever seen shows up when she smiles.

The dimples.

I shook my head and focused on not staring again.

Then I hear her voice. "I've heard so much about you." She smiles sweetly and I get a little light headed.

"R-really?" I look up at Mark and he's smiling proudly. "I haven't really heard about you." I give Mark a dirty look for not ever mentioning his beautiful cousin.

She looks at Mark angrily then elbows him in the stomach. "Ooww!" Mark grunts.

"Why haven't you mentioned me before?" She asked, in a playful manner that was making me get tingles inside.

"I don't know...I forgot." He said, and then stuck his tongue out at her while she just glared at him.

"Sup, I'm Cristina." She said boredly, slightly waving her hand.

Arizona waves back kindly. "Hi, I'm Arizona."

Cristina chuckles. "Yeah, I heard. What were your parents smoking?"

_Wow. How did I not see that coming?_

Arizona's eyes go wide.

"Cristina!" I snap.

"You're such an ass, Yang!" Mark barked.

"Come on! Relax, blondie knows I'm joking."

I turn to Arizona and she clears her throat. "Yeah, of course, it's fine….I just hope you learn from your parent's mistakes...and use birth control."

Cristina's mouth falls open just like mine while Mark erupts into laughter then grabs Arizona into a tight hug. "I've missed you, Robbins!" He says in between laughs and I join in on the laughter.

She's clever, beautiful and has a great personality. Can it get any better?

"Mark, can't breathe." She gasps and Mark finally lets go. "Oops, sorry...I just forgot to say how much I've missed you."

She smiles up at him. "I've missed you too."

I can see that they're really close. They must have grown up together. It makes me feel happy to see the special bond these two have….It's just so warm.

I look at Cristina and she's smirking. "I like you." She says to Arizona.

"I like you too."

I feel myself being wrapped into another quick hug. "Happy birthday, sis." She winks at me before turning her attention to Mark and Arizona.

"There you are!" I hear Mark say and Arizona elbows him in the ribs. "Oow." He rubs his side.

_What was that? Why was Mark looking for Aria?_

Aria just ignores him. "Hi there." She reaches out her hand for Arizona to shake. She has a huge smile on her face...and I recognize that smile.

I hate that smile. It always means trouble.

Aria is older then me, but not by much. She's eighteen and a Senior at Seattle Grace High. I, as you know, am seventeen now and only a Junior.

"Hi." Arizona shakes her hand with that same smile she gave me a few minutes ago. I felt bothered by that smile being aimed toward someone else.

"I'm Aria."

"I'm Arizona."

"You have a very captivating name, _Arizona_." She's says her name sensually and I hear Cristina snicker in the background.

"You have a pretty captivating name yourself."

Aria is still holding her hand and Arizona is still giving her that same smile.

_"Why is this bothering me so much?" _

I don't know, but I can't stand to see it any longer.

So I step in front of Aria, breaking their linked hands. "Ya know, it's okay that Mark never mentioned you before. Now we can get to know each other." I say, giving her my best megawatt smile.

She smiles at me again and I get butterflies all over.

_Wow. I love this feeling._

"I knew you guys would get along great." Mark said, and then winked at me.

"Yea, if you want I could give you a tour around town and show you what we do for fun around here." Aria said from behind me and she was starting to get on my nerves.

"Um, that would be great." She said to Aria and it made me jealous that Aria would be the one to show her around and not me.

Then she faces me again and I get excited, just like when a puppy sees his owner. "I have to go though." I frown. "The birthday girl took forever getting home and I lost track of the time." She's smiling at me with a playful glint in her eyes. All I can do is smile back. "I hope you get everything you wished for." Then she leans in and gives me a hug.

I close my eyes and take in her scent. It was amazing. It made me sad that she was leaving. I didn't want to let go, but then she pulled back and gave me that enticing smile again. "Thanks for having me."

"Why are you leaving?" Mark says in a whiny voice, also not wanting his cousin to leave.

"Yea, you should stay a little longer." Aria says, butting in again.

"I wish I could, but my parents are leaving tonight and I need to say good bye."

Now I'm confused.

"Oh that's right, I forgot! I have to leave too." Mark says, and now I'm _really_ confused.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I have to say bye to Uncle Dan and Aunt Barbara. They were only staying for a week."

"Yeah, they're going back to Chicago tonight."

"Aaww, so you're leaving?" Aria says, beating me to it.

Arizona just grins. "No, only them. I'm staying." Hearing her say that brought an immense feeling of joy inside of me.

_But why were her parents leaving and she wasn't going with them? I'll have to find that out later._

Then I realized something and I turned around to slap Mark on the arm. "Oww!"

"I'm sorry that I have to go, baby." He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me close. "I'll be back when everyone is gone so I can give you your present." He says seductively into my ear.

"That's not why I hit you."

He looks at me confused. "Then why did you hit me?"

"Your cousin has been here for a week and you haven't introduced us!"

I hear Arizona giggle and it brings a smile to my face. It was an amazing felling making her laugh.

Then I see Aria saying her good byes to Arizona with a tight hug and I get bothered again by their closeness. Mark is whispering things into my ear, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I was more focused on the sight in front of me.

Aria is whispering something in Arizona's ear, then Arizona pulls her head back and laughs. My hands tighten up into fists.

"Sooo, yes?" Mark says, staring at me, waiting for an answer.

_"What the hell did he say?" _

"Uh." I stare at him blankly. "...Yea."

I look back and now she is saying good bye to Cristina. I feel a relief that she's away from Aria. They shack hands and Cristina is saying something to her while she's just looking at her a little confused. Then they both smile at each other then she starts walking our way.

"Let's go loser." Arizona says to Mark, shoving his arm.

"Okay, okay." Mark gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye babe." Then he nudges Arizona on the shoulder. "Let's go, Robbins."

As they're both walking out the door, Arizona turns around. "Nice to meet you, Calliope." Then she winks at me, making the butterflies go crazy.

_Wait, did she just call me Calliope?_

Arizona's POV

"So where's this gorgeous Latina that has my favorite cousin all mushy and in _love._" I tease, poking his ribs.

"She should be here in a couple of minuets. We called the friend she's with and told her that we're all set." He says, rubbing his hands together in excitement, waiting for the front door to open.

I laugh. "Geez Mark, I've never seen you like this for any girl."

"Because she's not just any girl. She's _the_ girl." He smiles a smile I've never seen him wear as he continues staring at the door. "I can feel it. She just makes me feel...I don't know! I can't explain it.

I grin at my baffled Cousin. "Does your stomach do flip-flops when you're with her, Mark?"

He finally turns to me, looking at me like if I just solved a mysterious case.

"Yeah, it does."

"Do you get happier just when she walks into the room?"

His eye brows fly up in thought. "All the time."

"Is she the only person you want to be with?" I eye him suspiciously and he paused looking away a little puzzled. Mark has always been a man-whore. He would jump from girl to girl and never held on to a girlfriend that long because of it, so his answer was a real shocker to me.

"Yeah." My mouth hung open.

"Wow, Sloan. I guess you really are in love." I say, shaking his shoulder and he smiles at me.

"You think so?"

"Yup, you know I'm always right about these things." I wink at him and his smile grows wider. "Yeah, you are."

"Wait, I wouldn't want you getting hurt. How does she feel about you?

He thinks for a few seconds then his smile comes back. "She has said she loves me."

I throw my arms around him and he does the same to me. "I'm so happy for you, Mark!" He hugs me a little tighter, then takes a deep breath and lets it out before releasing me. "Thanks."

Mark has been there for me in one of the toughest moments of my life, so it brings me joy to see him so happy. We grew up together when we were kids. It was always me, my brother and Mark, but his dad ended up getting a job here in Seattle, so they moved away when I was seven. After that we only ended up seeing each other on holidays and vacations. When we got older we called and emailed each other more frequently. When my brother died two years ago, he flew to Chicago and stayed with me all summer. He took care of me and helped me get threw it. He never left my side. It still hurts, it will always hurt, but I don't know what I would have done without him that summer. He loved Danny like a brother and I didn't notice that he had pushed his pain aside to make sure I was okay until I found him crying in our backyard one day.

_"I miss him." He says, sobbing into his hands._

_My eyes quickly tear up and I wrap him into an embrace. He hugs me tight, painfully tight, but it didn't matter. He was there for me and I was going to be there for him._

_"He-He was my best friend. The both of you….an-and now he's gone!" He weeps and I hold him tighter, his tears staining my shirt and my tears doing the same to his._

_"I-I know Mark, I know…It's going to be okay. I promise."_

_"Do-do you think….he's okay?"_

_"Yeah." I sniffle. "Of course, Mark….Of course he is."_

_"How do know?" He whispers, he's still hugging me but I feel him relax a bit in my arms and I know he's going to be okay._

_"You know I'm always right about these things."_

_We ended up getting drunk that night. We were with some of Danny's friends from high school who always came by the house so I knew them pretty well. It wasn't my idea, but it's what Mark needed and I was going to be there for him no matter what. It was actually pretty nice. We talked about him for hours, we shared our favorite stories about him and we laughed at all the fun memories. It was all about Danny that night and I couldn't be any happier just talking about how amazing he was._

_He ended up being way more wasted then I was so I had to carry him home and make sure my parents didn't hear us. Thank god they didn't and I managed to get him into the guest room that had been his room for the past couple of weeks, and I threw him on the bed. I took his shoes off and tucked him in when he grabbed my wrist just as I was about to leave._

_"You're all I have left." He slurred. "You're my sister now…Don't forget that I love you." He said those final words then drifted to sleep._

_"You're always going to be a brother to me, Mark. I love you too."_

"I can't wait for you to meet her!" He says, joyfully. "I just know you're gonna like her." He winks at me.

"How do you know that? What if I hate her?" I say playfully, but his face falls and I realize now just how much he really wants me to get along with her.

"Mark, she sounds amazing and I'm sure I'm gonna like her."

He smiles. "You better."

"And besides, you said she's hot, right?" I wink at him.

"Ooh yeah, she smokin' hot-hey don't even think about it, Robbins." He points his finger at me and I just wiggle my eyebrows.

"There is no way I'm letting that happen again."

I giggle. "What may you be talking about, Sloan?" I say coyly.

"Don't play dumb, Robbins." He shoves me playfully. "Christmas." He cocks and eyebrow. "Three years ago." He pauses for effect. "You and my girlfriend under the mistletoe."

I start laughing. "Oh come on! She wasn't even your girlfriend!"

"She was too."

"Well that's not what she told me." I say, smugly.

He chuckles then shakes his head. "Whatever, Zona, Callie is one hundred percent straight anyway, so you don't even have a chance."

"You sure about that, Mark?"

"How can she not when she has all of this?" He says, flexing his muscles and we busted out laughing. We both new it was all in good fun and I would never do something like that to Mark anyway. That _one_ time that it did happen, she did seriously tell me that she wasn't his girlfriend. She said they were just friends.

"Well that's funny because I'm pretty sure Kelly had 'all of that' and she still came to me." I grin triumphantly.

He raises an eyebrow. "How do you still remember her name? I didn't even remember."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a whore, Mark."

"Hey, hey. Not anymore." He crosses his arms over his chest proudly, then I see a light go off in his head.

"Oh my god!" He almost yells into my face and my eyes go wide as I look around at the people who are staring at us.

He looks around too, realizing his mishap. "Oops." We both just smile awkwardly at the crowd until they got back to doing whatever it was they were doing.

I smack his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I say between gritted teeth.

"Oow, sorry. It's just that I have the best idea in world!"

I roll my eyes and cross my hands over my chest. "What it is? What is your brilliant idea now?"

"We can be in-laws!" He said excitedly and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Callie's sister!" He looks around in an attempt in finding her. "Damn, were is she? Probably in her room." He said to himself.

"Mark, stop. What the hell are you talking about?"

He gives me a big toothy grin. "She's into chicks." He whispers.

_Why the hell is he whispering?_

"What? Who?" I whisper only because he did.

"Callie's sister." He tells me like if it's so obvious.

"Why are we whispering?"

"The Mr. and Mrs. don't know about their older daughters rendezvous with other girls."

"Oh."

"They're old school Christians so they'd probably cut her head off if they ever found out."

"…So why the hell would I want to get involved with that?"

"Because she's hot!" He grins. "And older."

I roll my eyes and shake my head just as the lights go out and Callie's mother tells everyone to hide.

Me and Mark crouch down next to the sofa. "Older Torres is hot, but there's no beating my Callie." He whispers to me and I hear talking from outside the door. It sounds more like an argument.

"She's that hot, huh?" I chuckle.

"Ooh, yeah."

"Well we'll just see about that." I say and the door finally swings open, revealing two dark figures standing in the door way.

I can't see their faces because they haven't turned the lights on yet, but they're both just standing there.

"Don't forget I warned you, Robbins." He whispers to me with his eyes glued on the door way. "You'll probably end up falling in love with her too." He says with a playful grin.

"Ha, yeah, that'll _never_ happen." I roll my eyes at my cousin's silly joke and the lights finally go on.

"SURPRISE!" I was still crouched down when everyone had popped out and screamed surprise so the birthday girl was still out of sight. The crowd laughs and I finally get past some really tall guy and my breath hitched in my throat as my eyes laid on her.

My heart started pounding in an alarming rate and my stomach is flopping around wildly. I don't even hear the crowd around me anymore.

She's miraculous,breathtakingly stunning.

I'm planted to the ground just staring, admiring. But something takes me out of my trance and a flash of devastation washes over me.

_He_ wraps his arms around her and starts spinning her around the room.

I felt like something had been ripped away from me, and it had been ripped from somewhere deep down in my soul. I finally realize that my vision was blurry when I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks. Too many emotions had hit me all at once and I steadied my trembling legs that had wanted to crumble beneath me. I run away from the sight and quickly find the bathroom.

It all feels so unreal. I grip the sink and stare at my distraught reflection, letting everything sink in.

"...Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have to apologize because I feel like I did a really crappy job writing this chapter. There were parts I didn't really like and didn't go back to fix them. It's probably because I'm tired and I just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys! I hope it wasn't too bad, just let me know! <strong>

**I wanted to show Mark's and Arizona's relationship in this chapter and just how much they care for each other because it's going to play a big role in the future. I hope I did okay with Arizona's emotions in this chapter. It was love at first site for both of them and Arizona is the one that truly recognizes it while Callie doesn't really know what she's feeling because it's for a girl.**

**Reviews keep me going so please continue and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can see my evil plan to get you guys to feel sorry for Mark worked! Muahaha! ;p I actually _really_ dislike Mark on the show so I turned him into someone I do like. I'm happy you guys like his relationship with Arizona too! A lot of people liked reading from Arizona's side of things so I'm going to do both.**

**This chapter is shorter than my first two because I felt like I was writing a-whole-lot of nothing in those. =P**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love reading your opinions on every chapter so keep them coming!**

* * *

><p>As they're both walking out the door, Arizona turns around. "Nice to meet you, Calliope." Then she winks at me, making the butterflies go crazy.<p>

_Wait, did she just call me Calliope?_

I stand there still stunned and baffled about the feelings I was having toward my boyfriend's Cousin.

His _girl _Cousin.

Then I feel someone press against me. "Daayumn! Aria says from behind. "She's…gorgeous."

I turn around to face her, trying to act casual. "What were you guys talking about a second ago?"

She walks away from me toward the kitchen, completely ignoring my question and I walk after her. "Do you think she was into me?" She asks and the jealousy starts creeping up on me again.

"Aria, don't be ridiculous."

"Did you see the way she was smiling at me!" We reach the kitchen and pass through a couple of people to reach the fridge.

"Just because you're gay, doesn't mean the rest of the world is." I had let my feelings get the best of me and I instantly regretted my words. She turns around to glare at me. "I'm not gay, Callie!" She says, gritting her teeth. We both look around to make sure no one was hearing our little argument, and gratefully, they were all wrapped up in their own conversations.

"I'm sorry; th-that's not what I meant."

She shakes her head at me, letting me know that I should know better. "I fool around with girls, that's it!" She whispers closely. "They're hot, but it's not like I'm planning to marry or fall in love with one." She turns around, opening the fridge and grabbing herself a pop.

"Either way...I don't think it would be a good idea." I say and she gives me an irritated look.

"Why the hell not?"

I couldn't even come up with a real explanation. I just didn't want her having anything to do with the blonde that elicited so many emotions from me. I decided to use the only card I had.

"Because she's Mark's cousin."

"Annnd?" She said, speaking to me like if I was an idiot.

To be honest, I did sorta feel like an idiot. I didn't know why I was saying the things I was saying. I just had the need to keep her away from Arizona.

"What do you mean 'and'? Isn't that enough?"

"Uum, no. I fail to see the problem here." She says, opening her pop and taking a sip.

"Mark's my boyfrie-"

"Why do you even care, Callie!" Aria snaps, clearly getting annoyed with me.

"Mark's my boyfriend and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you fooling around with his cousin!" I snap back, finishing the sentence she cut me off from.

"Whoa, what has both your panties in a bunch?" Cristina says from behind staring at me and my sister.

"It's not my panties….it's hers." Aria says, pointing a finger at me while she walks away.

"Callie?" Cristina says, questioningly.

I just shack my head and walk away.

"Where are you going?" She yells through the crowd, but I ignore her and walk past everyone and go upstairs into my room.

I close the door behind me and lean against the door. I close my eyes and breathe in slowly.

"What the hell was that?"

Arizona's POV

I close the door to the Torres household and finally feel a sense of relief, that is, until Mark starts with his interrogation.

"Okay, so what do you think? She's hot right? But not just hot, she's really smart too. A-and she's nice! She was nice, right?"

"Mark! Relax." He nods and takes a deep breath.

"She was…." And now it's my turn to take a deep breath. How do I tell him that I thought she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen? No, she _is_ the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! That she took my breath away the minute I laid eyes on her. That my heart threatened to jump out of my chest when she smiled that amazing smile at me. And that when I saw him hugging and kissing her, it made my stomach churn and want to find a brick! How the hell do I tell him that?...Oh yeah, I don't.

"….Lovely."

He stares at me, looking a little skeptical with my response. "Lovely? That's all I get?...Come on!"

I roll my eyes and start walking down the sidewalk, Mark rushing to catch up with me. "You didn't like her, did you?" He says, disappointment evident in his voice. If he only knew exactly how wrong he truly was.

"Mark, of course I liked her. I don't know what else you want me to say though." We continue talking and walking, making our way to his house.

"I don't know…I guess I just expected you to say a little more." He shrugs. "You're not lying to me, right?"

"No, Mark, I'm not lying to you. But if you need a little more, then I'll give you a little more." I turn my face and find him staring back at me, waiting for me to continue.

So I do…with caution. "She was really nice…She was sweet…funny and charming. She's awesome, Mark…and I think she's perfect for you." I smile as reassuring as I possibly can.

He gives me a big toothy smile then wraps his arm around my shoulder as we continue walking. "Thanks. That sounds better."

We both stay quiet for a few minutes just walking with his arm still wrapped around my shoulder, the moon shinning brightly above us.

"It was important to me." He finally breaks the silence and I look up to stare at him. He continued looking straight ahead, a more serious look on his face.

"You're important to me…so I needed you to like her." I continue to look up at him, waiting for him to continue while he continues staring ahead. "Your opinion means the world to me, Arizona."

Guilt washes over me. The feelings I had felt when I saw Callie had been something I never experienced before. Even never having experienced it, I know what it was, what it _is_. It doesn't matter though. She's Mark's girlfriend, a girlfriend that he's in love with and she loves him back. I wouldn't try anything on her; I wouldn't do that to him. They're just feelings, emotions, and I can shut them down….I have to.

"You know you're important to me too, right?"

He finally looks down at me, a small smile across his face. "Yeah, I know."

I smile back. "I'm happy for you."

They both laughed and joked the rest of the way. When they were only a couple feet away from Mark's house, he stopped abruptly and gasped, staring at his driveway in awe. Arizona stopped as well and quickly followed his gaze to a brand new car parked in his driveway.

"Whose car is that?" Arizona says while Mark runs up to the car. "Holly shit." He said, admiring the car. "You think my folks finally got me a car?" Mark says with hope.

Arizona made her way over to him. "It's pretty." She says simply, slightly tilting her head. She didn't know much about cars; actually she knew nothing about them. She only ever determined one thing about them, whether it was nice looking or not.

"Pretty?" Mark scoffed. "Are you serious? This is a BMW Z4 with 335 horsepower! This thing is a beast!" He said while running his hands over the hood.

"It's blue and shiny, which equals pretty." The blonde said in a girly manner and Mark just rolled his eyes at her. "Why would anyone need that much horsepower anyway?" Mark's mouth falls open, a little offended that she would even say something like that.

The front door to the Sloan house swings open just when Mark is about to respond to Arizona's comment. A man in his early forties comes out with a warm smile, looking between Mark and Arizona. "Well, do you like it?" He says as he raises the car keys in his hands, jingling them from side to side.

"What!" Both Arizona and Mark say in unison. Mark coming off more bitter.

"I didn't want you walking around in a new town, honey."

"Wow Dad, I don't know what to say." She says still in shock at her father's gesture.

"Do you like it?" The older man asked, sounding hopeful.

"I love it, Daddy." The blonde says, smiling happily.

"Then come give me a hug!" They both chuckle and gather in a warming hug.

Mark, watching everything from the side has his hands in his pockets and is tossing around the dirt under his foot. He couldn't help feel the jealousy that had creeped up on him. He finally decided to go inside and leave them to have their moment. "Mom! When are you buying me a car?" Was heard just as he closed the door behind him, making the both Robbins' giggle.

"Are you going to be okay, sweet heart?" The man asks his only daughter.

"I'll be fine Dad." She smiles trying to keep her tears from emerging. "I get why you're doing it. M-mom needs this. Don't worry about me."

"You're my daughter, Arizona, I'll always worry about you."

"I know, Dad, I know. But just try not to be….I'm staying with family…so don't worry."

I lay awake at night staring at the ceiling, tears falling down my face. I had said goodbye to my parents a couple of hours ago. Even though I knew it was necessary, I couldn't help feel abandoned. When my brother died, my mom fell into a deep depression. We were all depressed, but slowly it started hurting less and less, even though we will never be fully healed. My mom is the only one that got worse and worse as the days and months past by. She barley slept and we never saw her eat. She was hospitalized many times for malnourishment. Then she become violent and refused to leave the house. She would often lock herself inside of Danny's room and wouldn't come out for hours. When my father and I would pass by the room, we heard her laughing and talking to herself.

Since his death, our family dinners had become silent. So it surprised us one day during dinner when she decided to speak.

"_Do you remember when you told me you were going to take me to Spain for our anniversary?"_

_We both looked up from our plates, a little stunned. My father eyed me and then his wife, swallowing the food he had in his mouth before speaking. "I...I-I um…"_

"_Our anniversary past months ago, why didn't you take me?" My mother said in confusion. It seemed like she was acting like the past year and few months never happened. _

_My father stayed silent, just eying his wife._

"_You also said we would travel the world when the kids graduated. Was that a lie too, Daniel?" She spoke curiously._

_He cleared his throat and spoke tentatively. "W-would you…like to go to Spain, dear?" _

_Her eyebrows creased in thought for a while. Then she spoke softly. "…I-I….yes. I want to travel the world."_

So that's what they're doing. If it makes her better then I'll go through anything to make it happen. Even leaving my former home and friends behind. This will be my new home for the next year. It really isn't that bad though because I love my Aunt and Uncle, they're great. If I had to live somewhere else besides my home, I'm glad it's this one. It's still going to hurt not being able to see my parent's everyday like I was used to. "It's only a year." I whisper to my self then close my eyes, not having the strength to keep them open any longer.

I was hoping she wouldn't be there.

But there she is.

Her chocolate orbs staring back me.

This year might be a lot more difficult then I imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there was no Calzona interaction! There will be plenty in the next chapter. This just gave a bit more background and helped set up for the next one.<strong>

**Reviews keep me going guys. Don't let me down!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**In my opinion, it's been too long since I've updated so I'm giving you this chapter today! It's only really half of one but I didn't want to wait any longer before posting. Hope you don't mind! Thank you for reviewing. I love reading your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>He's staring at me with gentle eyes, waiting for me to remove the lid from the red and white box. He came back after the party, just like he said he would, and handed me my gift. He looks a little nervous and I smile warmly at him before opening my present. I pull out a gold necklace, a heart pendant dangling from it with the letters C and M inscribed on it.<p>

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Mark." I smile and lean in to hug him. "Thank you." I pull back and he's staring at me proudly.

"I wanted you to know that I'm serious about us….An-and that there's no one else for me."

I smile warmly at him and then wrap him into another hug. He is such a sweet guy and has always been a good boyfriend. I care for him, and he's everything a girl could ask for. Even my parents love him. I feel like there is something wrong with me because I'm not all goo-goo eyes in love with him. Is there something wrong with me? I don't think I'm in love with him, but maybe I am….But if I was, I should be able to feel it right? I mean, I know it probably isn't like they show on TV or the movies, but I've always felt like love would be this amazing sensation that I felt deep within my core. That made me feel….like I was in heaven.

I've heard love is something you just can't describe. Could I still be acting like a child, waiting to feel some sort of magical feeling that doesn't really exist?

But I did have a magical feeling today. For a few seconds I did feel like I was in heaven. When my eyes made contact with the bluest eyes in the room, I experienced feelings I had never felt before. It was weird and is something that I just can't explain.

"I love you." I hear Mark whisper and I get brought out of my thoughts. I pull back from the embrace we were still in and I stare into his eyes. He is staring back into mine, lovingly, and I bring my hand up to caress his cheek. _Maybe I haven't been trying hard enough to love him._ He smiles at my touch and slowly leans into me, stopping just as our noses touch.

He loves me. I'm going to put everything I have into this relationship. Maybe somewhere down the line I can feel those magical feelings with him. Maybe one day I'll be able to say back those three little words and deeply, truly mean it.

I moved the last inch and pressed my lips softly to his.

Arizona's POV~

I wake up to annoying chirping coming from outside my window. Stupid bird has been waking me up every single morning since I've been here. I kinda want to strangle it! It's been a week since I've seen my parents and I miss them immensely. The past two years have been tough for my family and I know this trip is for my mom's well being, but after Danny's death, I can't help feel like I've lost them too.

I take a deep breath and for the first time since I've been here, I take in my surroundings.

"Oh no." I gasp.

This room is so….blah. If this is going to be my home for the next year, I can't have a room that looks like this. It's so plain and nothing like me. Aunt Jill said she's okay with anything I decide to do with 'my' new room, so I've gotta Arizona-up this place!

Just as I spring out of bed to write down all the ideas that were coming to mind of how I want to decorate my new room, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Mark walks in my room with a smile. "So, are we going out today?" He asks excitedly.

"Huh?"

"It's Saturday! We haven't done anything since you got here. You've been cooped up in this house not wanting to go anywhere."

"Oh, I just…don't know this city, Mark." _And I've also been trying to avoid your girlfriend._

"Didn't you get an offer from someone to show you around?" He says with a grin and winks at me.

I blush slightly causing him to laugh. "Shut up, Mark!" I grab a pillow from my bed and throw it at him. He catches it with his hands and laughs harder. "She was so into you at the party."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. "So?"

He stops laughing and looks at me a little shocked. "What do you mean _so_?"

"I mean _soooo_?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you're not interested. I know you're just as bad as I _used_ to be when it comes to girls."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are." He puts up his hands defensively. "And there's nothing wrong with that. You just haven't found that special girl yet like I have." He smiles proudly.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Mark. Why do you want me going out with Aria so badly any way?"

"Look, I just want you to have a good time this year." He smiles brightly. "It could be fun. We can double-date!"

"Mark, you're such a girl sometimes." I shake my head. "And I find it kinda weird that you're trying to get me laid."

He chuckles. "I'm just doing what any good Cousin would do. Danny and I always helped each other with girls when we spent time together."

We barley ever talk about Danny so I froze for a few seconds not knowing what to say. It really took me by surprise. We both stand there a little awkwardly, then I notice Mark drop his gaze and a warm smile appeared on his lips. I knew he was remembering him.

I cleared my throat "I'm gonna go take a shower."

He nods. "Okay….so are you coming out with me today?"

I sigh and finally give in. "Where?"

"Callie wants to go see some horror movie that came out yesterday so I told her I was going to invite you."

"What did she say?"

He looks at me oddly, like he didn't understand why I would ask that question because the answer was obvious. He's right to be looking at me that way. Why would I even ask that? I'm the one having trouble getting her out of my mind and have been locked up in this house so there was no way I could run into her. She probably doesn't even care if I come or not.

"She said it was fine." He shakes his head, ridding himself from his thoughts. "Besides, I want you guys to be friends and talk about girly things and all that other stuff." He says excitedly and it kinda creeps me out…but it's also really sweet how badly he wants me to be friends with her.

"I uuh…I don't really feel like going out today."

He pouts. "Come on, Zona!"

"I really just want to use today to get settled." I point to my luggage that was on the floor. "Look. I haven't unpacked yet and I want to decorate my room a bit." I say innocently, hoping he doesn't notice the real reason why I don't want to go out today.

He huffs. "Fine." Then turns around to leave but stops abruptly and turns back around. "But we're going out tomorrow!" He demands, pointing a finger my way.

"…Fine." I say, then stick my tongue out.

I can't avoid his girlfriend forever. I'm going to be here for a whole year and I've got to get over my feelings. I can be friends with her….and these feelings will go away eventually, right?

After I take a shower, I get dressed for the day and do my hair. I told Mark that I didn't want to go out today, but the truth is, I've been dying to check out Seattle. I haven't driven my new car yet either. I've been in this room since my parents left and all I've done is watch TV and go on facebook. I've talked to my friends from Chicago through the internet and they all miss me just like I miss them.

I finally decide to unpack my belongings and put everything away. It took me a couple of hours but I finally got everything were I wanted it. I hang up pictures of my family and friends too, then I take a few seconds to stare at my walls. I hate the color, is white even a color? They're going to have to be painted.

I was on my laptop for the next few hours looking for stuff on IKEA for my room. There is a lot of cute stuff there. My dad left me his credit card and we've never had money problems so I'm going to go all out decorating. Then I here a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in." I say and my aunt steps in with a smile.

"Dinner is almost ready." She says kindly.

"I'll be right down." I smile back. She's always been so awesome to me.

"Okay." She says and is about to leave when I call out to her. She turns back around and waits for me to continue.

"I know you told me I can do whatever I want with this room….but I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you….if I painted it."

She smiles warmly at me, motherly. It feels good, really good. But it also makes me feel a little sad. It's been forever since my own mother stared at me the way she was doing right now.

"This is your room, Arizona. You can do whatever you want with it, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Aunt Jill." Still smiling, she nods slightly then closes the door. On cue, my tummy starts making angry noises and I giggle to my self, patting my stomach.

I happily skip my way down the stairs, my stomach grumbling again as I take in the smell transpiring from the kitchen. I freeze at the bottom of the stairs as I see her sitting in the living room, Mark's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Both must have heard my footsteps because they turn their heads in my direction. My eyes connect with hers and I quickly swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. I thought I was going to have more time to prepare before seeing her again, but either way, I don't think it would have mattered if I've had a hundred more years of preparation. I've purposely refused to leave this house so I won't have to see her, but there she is, just sitting there staring back at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

I guess she's here for dinner.

_Fuck_.

I take a deep breath and smile my brightest smile, ignoring every feeling that was coursing through my body. I tare my eyes from hers and look at Mark who is smiling back at me. "So how was the movie?" I ask, trying to act like her presence hadn't fazed me as I make my way to sit on the couch that was next to the one they were sharing. My eyes were fixed on Mark as he stated everything that was wrong with the movie, but I wasn't paying much attention. My eyes watched as Mark talked but only noticed how Calliope just watched me. I nod and smile politely as Mark continued to rant but my pulse quickened nervously under her stare.

I wait till Mark is finished and finally turn my eyes toward her and smile kindly. "Did you like the movie?" She looked a little taken back at my question for some reason, but then spoke gently. "I loved it." She responds and then lets out a soft sigh before smiling back. Her smile spikes my pulse again. We get caught up in a staring competition for what seemed like hours to me, but in reality, it was only mere seconds. My eyes drop to the floor as I see Mark press his lips to her cheek with a bright smile. "Yeah, she likes gory movies like that. My baby is kinda morbid that way." He chuckles, getting closer to her and wrapping his other arm around her waist. I let out a fake laugh and continued looking elsewhere.

Then my hero walks into the living room smiling warmly. "Dinner's served, kids." I'm the first one up and even pass up Aunt Jill to make it to the dinning room. I take the seat I've been taking for past week and soon everyone else takes theirs. Aunt Jill is at the head of the table and I'm on her left side while Mark's across from me on her right. Calliope of course is sitting next to Mark. Uncle John usually sits on the other end of the table, but he always works late on Saturdays.

We begin eating and I chew faster than I normally would. I just wanted to feed my stomach and hurry back into my room.

_Damn it! She's doing it again! _

Why won't she stop staring at me! I keep my head down and shove the food into my mouth even faster. Then I hear a giggle coming from my Aunt.

"Are you hungry, Arizona?" I look up at my Aunt who has a huge smile on her face. I hear Mark let out a loud laugh and feel my cheeks getting warmer. I quickly swallow the food I had in my mouth and smile sheepishly toward her.

"The food is amazing, Aunt Jill." I say to her and then glare at Mark who was still laughing. I feel my Aunt pat my hand. "Thank you, honey." She says, but I can still see she was trying not to laugh.

"I bet she hasn't left her room all day, that's why she's so hungry!" Mark says, still chuckling a bit.

"Shut up, Mark!" I say and kick him under the table. "Oow!" Mark quickly looks up at his mom like he is waiting for her to punish me. I look up too, expecting her to say something, but she just seems to be ignoring us and continued with her meal. I smile victoriously at Mark and stick my tongue out. He just gives me a devilish grin.

"I know someone who is dying to get you out of that room and show you around." He winks at me. "But you don't really have to leave your room for her to 'show' you around." My eyes go wide. It's one thing to goof off privately, but he's going way too far saying those type of jokes in front of other people. Before anything else was said, a stifled breathing sound was heard loudly through out the room and three heads quickly turn to look at a very flushed Calliope. Her eyes were wide as she grasped her chest and started coughing vigorously.

"Oh my god!" I yell and quickly get up, almost knocking my chair over. Mark is smacking her back worriedly and Aunt Jill also hurried her way over to us as I hand Calliope a cup of water. She instantly grabs it and starts taking long gulps, swallowing the food that had gotten stuck in her throat. When the water was all gone she slammed the cup back on the table and rapidly started breathing in and out until her breathing finally went back to normal.

"Are you okay, sweaty?" Aunt Jill asked with concern as she rubbed Calliope's shoulder.

"Yeah….I'm good." She responded, still looking a little light headed.

Mark lets out a loud sigh of relief and I do as well. "Way-da chew, Callie." Mark says sounding a little angry. Callie glares at him and I just shake my head at him in disappointment. When Mark gets worried, he usually gets insensitive and angry. That never helps anyone though.

I look back at Callie and she's already staring back at me. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought! <strong>

**P.S. As a major Calzona fan, the Mallie scenes are extremely hard for me to write! **


End file.
